Used
by dracoloveualways
Summary: Hermione keeps being told what she's usefull for, and she gets sick of it and decides to take action, involves abuse and nonconsensual sex, not very grafic, rated for languge and dark theams
1. Chapter 1: Ready

It's the night before the Hogwarts Express leaves, and at the burrow and while everyone is sleeping Harry, Ron and Hermione are exchanging angry whispers.

"No, I'm not letting you leave me!"

"Hermione please we need to look for the horocruxes, and Ron and I think you would be more beneficial for wizarding world and us if you would just finish school and we can go search."

"So I'm more useful that way"

"You know that's not what I meant"

"Mione just listen to Harry"

"I told you not to call me that anymore Ron, it was ok when we were going out, but now I'm dating Ryan and…"

"Stop bringing him up he is a fucking muggle and he's not good enough for you"

"I'm a mudblood!" Hermione screeches as she threw herself out the door leaving a shocked Harry and Ron in her wake.

"Where do you think she's going" Harry asks while he gets the rest of his stuff together so they can leave in search of the horocroxes tonight.

"I don't care as long as we can leave without the whole house waking up, I really don't want to see mom all tearful again."

"You don't think she'll do anything rash do you?"

"Harry this is Hermione, she's prolly going to the library to physicoanilise all our actions. Come on Harry lets go."

With those last words they leave the burrow. All but one is sleeping in the burrow, Mrs. Weasley turns to her beloved clock and Ron and Harry arrows point to traveling.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione apperated first to the library only to find it closed, she then in a mad rush to go any were but back to the burrow apperated over to Ryan's house. He knows that she's a witch so normally when he hears the sound of Hermione apperating he is out of his house in a flash. But since it is 3am Hermione wasn't very surprised when she didn't see him running out of his house. She opened the door quietly so not to wake his parents. First she lit her wand then made her way up to Ryan room. She opened the door and crept up to his bed to wake him"

"Ryan?"

"Ryan?"

"Ryan?"

"mhm?" was finally the reply that she got.

"Ryan, I think I'm ready" with that Ryan shot right up from his sleep, trapped Hermione, and eagerly started kissing her. "Aren't you going to ask why" She asked when she was able to get a breath of air in.

He at once stopped kissing her, looked her strait in the eyes and said, "No, I know you love me and I love you. I also know that you wouldn't do anything without thinking it through first, I trust you and hope you trust me."

The intensity of his gaze and words scared Hermione; she began to tremble not from pleasure, excitement, or anticipation like Ryan thought, but from fear. She recognized this intensity she had seen it in him before. He is high and was trying to sleep it off; she mentally smacks herself and tries to get away from him. She hates when he's high he can never remember anything that happened and he gets jealous and possessive. He holds her tighter when she attempts to get away from him. He thinks this is a game and starts to bite her thinking she likes it rough, she cries out in pain not in pleasure. He can't tell the difference and begins to rid them of their clothes. She gets up and starts to run when he starts on his pants, but he is annoyed now and has her against a wall.

"Why did you run away?"

"You were hurting me"

"No I wasn't I know what is best for you, and I love you and you love me." She starts to cry; everyone thinks they know what is best for her, they are all wrong she doesn't even know what is best for her. Her crying is ignored and Ryan begins to turn into a primeval male trying to claim dominance on what he thinks is his. Hermione takes comfort that he won't remember anything of this tomorrow morning and he is high and doesn't know what he is doing and how he has hurt her. That hope however is dashed when he thrusts into her making her shriek in pain. This just makes him pick up the pace. Her screams are echoing of the walls and flying out the window she feels so alone and unloved Harry and Ron left her, and now the man she thought she loved is causing her immense pain. With that thought she faints from exhaustion, overwhelming pain, and unwavering heartbreak.


	2. Chapter 2: Sober

As soon as Hermione passed out Ryan sobered up out shocked at what he had done, he was known to do some wild things while he was high, but he had never gone as far as to rape or even hurt anyone he cared for. He felt horrible, but he didn't know what to do. He didn't really love her; his friends' bet him that someone who was that prude would never sleep with him. He was always up for a challenge; he bet them right away they he could make her commit to him and sleep with him in 30days.

Unfortunately for him he actually started to care for her and loved her like a sister. She loved him more then a brother so he continued with the charade. He swore that he would get her to sleep with him in 30days, willingly of course, and he almost did that had he not have been so fucked up.

"Shit" he swore to himself when he saw that she was bleeding. He needed to get her to some help right away, but he couldn't bring her to the hospital; that would be stupid and he isn't that fucked up to think that's a good idea. Ryan decided to bring her to who caused all this mess, his friend, he'll know what to do. His friend seemed to know Hermione, so he assumed that she knew him and they would be friends.

"It's not my fault, it's not my fault." He repeated while he passed. Now that he knew where to take her he needed to find a form of transportation. He's not going to bloody well use his car she's to bloody. Through the drug-induced haze that he was in he vaguely remembered his friend had told him a way to get in contact if something had gone wrong with Hermione. It was something about a fireplace, dust, and shouting some name. "Oh Yea!" he remembered now. He picked Hermione, some floo powder, stepped in the fireplace and shouted.

"Secret Harbor!"


	3. Chapter 3: Secret Harbor

Draco was in his favorite reading chair reading "The Masque of the Red Death". Laughing at the bitter irony how those people who had done nothing wrong where in a situation not unlike himself who was a person of many sinful attributes. Except with one difference, their deaths were to come quickly, and his was to be slow and torturous. In a way it levels out, while they get to be with company and know that their lives will soon come to and end, he gets to be alone facing the uncertain and terrifying.

His only entertainment is Hermione's "boyfriend" Ryan who can't even keep his head out of his ass long enough to find the door. "That muggle thinking I'm his friend." Draco speaks out loud to the bleak and empty walls. "Why would I befriend a fuck up like him?" Sure Draco does drink a lot, but he isn't an alcoholic, and doesn't do drugs; even Malfoys have morals. He never did kill Dumbledore, he couldn't he's not a killer.

After Draco fled with Snape, they managed to find an old abandoned safe house from back in the day when Voldemort reigned as Dark Lord for the first time. Snape left some time ago to see if he could smooth things over with everyone, and see what side of the war was better off to belong on. He never came back. After a couple days of abandonment Draco was bored as hell, he decided to map out were he was so if he need ever return or leave he could easily.

He had found a local muggle town and started to blend in with the muggles. That's how he figured out his favorite game "mess with the muggles heads". At last he had found a better use for occlumecy then he had thought. He made them think they knew him, and were even friends with him, and then made them do what he wanted. His latest prey was Ryan who had met Hermione over the summer, Draco took the chance as soon as it presented itself and decided that he could enact some great revenge on her while having just a little fun. He also found "unique" ways to get food when it was needed, but other then that he spent his time locked up in his safe house reading up on people whose situations are more dire then his.

Suddenly his fireplace flames turned emerald green; Draco didn't think he would be expecting anyone at this hour, but he stashed the book and stood up to great the visitor.

"What the hell happened" Draco asked as soon as he say Hermione laying limply in Ryan's arms, who was covered in what he could only imagine was Hermione's blood.

"Um, well I almost won the bet, but I got carried away." Ryan stammered

"The idea was to hurt her not to _hurt_ her you fucking idiot. Are you that stupid that you can't understand the immoral line that you crossed? Get out you fucking bastard!" With that Ryan jumps back into the flames afraid to be on the wrong end of Draco's anger again. "I can't believe he did that he is such an idiot how can he think I would have wanted him to do this. Now I have to take care of this filthy mudblood cause he'd kill her. I don't need people to think I'm reasonable for anymore deaths or even near deaths."

"Get of, please stop, you're hurting me, you don't know what's best, I thought I loved you…" Hermione mumbled in her restless slumber.


	4. Chapter 4: Fun House

Hermione woke up on a nice comfortable bed very confused and embarrassed having remembering the reason of why she passed out. She shot up in bed realizing that she is not at the burrow, not at her house, not at Ryan's house, and not even at Hogwarts. She gets up, but feels a shooting pain between her legs. "Oh shit." She cried when she feel to the floor making a loud crash, but not wanting to get the attention off anyone who lived or worked wherever she was.

The last person she would ever want to see wand less and in this state, apart from Voldemort himself, strolls in the room like he owns it. "Hello Granger I see you have waken up, but haven't had enough strength yet to walk for yourself. Let me help." He advances on her and starts to pick her up and put her back on the bed. At this moment her Gryfonder courage kicks into play and she starts to struggle wordlessly. "Honestly Granger it would be more beneficial..." At the word beneficial Hermione kicks him strait in the groin, a feat from the angle at witch he was carrying her, and her drops her.

She takes this moment of weakness to survey her surroundings and look for her wand, she can't find it, but she does find the door. She limps toward it as Draco is still clutching his privates. As she makes her way out the door he she sees five more doors leading down five hallways. "What is this a sick and twisted fun house." She wines aloud.

"That's what I am starting to think." Draco says behind her finally recovered from the strong kick. Hermione goes for another, but he is to quick for her this time, and he sees it coming. "Relax, I think we can help each other."

"I don't what to be of any use to anyone anymore especially the likes of you." Hermione spits at him.

"I said we can help each other, not just you help me, but I help you."

"What do you have to offer?"

"What don't I have to offer is the better question."

Hermione just rolls her eyes and is surprised that that statement didn't offend her more, I guess because now I'm tainted goods nothing will surprise me she thinks to herself.

Draco has seen that look on Hermione's face before, only on someone else. It's the look of extreme sorrow and loss of something that can never be recovered. He was the reason for this look, he caused this sorrow, and he didn't even do it himself. He didn't have the balls to he has someone else do his dirty work. Sure he wouldn't have done it the same way, but it prolly would have achieved the same end. He is disgusted in himself; Draco storms away down one of the corridors right before it disappears before Hermione's bewildered eyes.

Hermione turns around to retreat back into bed hoping to wake up and find herself with Harry and Ron in the forest looking for horexuses. All she finds is a blank wall, no door.


	5. Chapter 5: Whose Intrest

"Ron, I'm worried."

"Harry it has been a day since we left what do you think happened Hermione got a paper cut from one of her precious books that Madam Pomfrey can't fix." Harry could tell that Ron was still bitter from his failed relationship with Hermione. He was worried that leaving Hermione was not in her best interest, but in Ron's best interest.

"I'm only saying that I'm worried how she just stormed out like she did."

"It's better then sending birds at us."

Harry actually laughed his first laugh in awhile, "I suppose your right mate."

"Now lets find some food I'm starving"

"Yea, I'll be right back." Harry said while he left the tent. He still wasn't completely convinced that everything was fine with Hermione and he wanted to write a letter to her to be sure.

Dear Hermione,

I'm sorry Ron and I left like that I though it was in your best

interest at the time, but now I'm not too sure. It's only the first day of searching and I feel like we already need you with us to keep us out of trouble, and on track. As soon you tell me to I will run over to Hogwarts if I need to and bring you hear. Please write back as soon as possible to ease my guilt and worrying.

Love Harry


End file.
